Niklaus Mikaelson
Klaus (born Niklaus) is a Hybrid, who happens to be an Original and the oldest Werewolf in the world. He is first mentioned by Rose to Stefan. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, starting from The Curse Chapter, and possibly season three as well. History Klaus was originally mentioned by Rose. The only thing he has wanted is to break The Sun and Moon Curse. In the episode entitled Klaus, Elijah informed Elena that he and Klaus are half-brothers, and that they were born mortal and by some unknown means became the original family of vampires. He along with his half-brother Elijah, Klaus has 6 siblings making him the 7th. His mother and father were wealthy landowners who lived in Eastern Europe. His mother cheated on her husband with a werewolf, and Klaus was a product of that affair. Her husband subsequently hunted down and killed her werewolf lover and his family, starting the war between the two species. Klaus has been looking for a means to break the curse for the past thousand years, which makes it possible to infer Klaus is approximately one thousand years old as the curse was placed on him soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to help find a moonstone and a Petrova doppelgänger to break the actual curse, which kept his werewolf side dormant. His goal is to bring out his werewolf side so he could be the sire of a new race. He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katerina Petrova. After Katherine escaped, she was turned into a vampire unintentionally by Rose. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered her family for her defiance. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine ever since. In By the Light of the Moon, Elijah tells Elena that Klaus is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Those who fear him are desperate for his approval and if word gets out that the doppelgänger exists a line of vampires will be eager to take Elena to him. Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the members of his inner circle from which Elijah has been banned. Klaus is searching for a way to undue the curse without the doppelgänger and has forced generations of witches and warlocks to help him for centuries. Unfortunately, Klaus used Isobel to find Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, The Moonstone, and a vessel (Alaric). Season Two Klaus' first "appearance" is when he has Alaric kidnapped and uses him as a vessel of sorts to speak through him. Maddox, a warlock who works for him, performed a spell to somehow help Klaus possess him. He interrogated Katherine for information about Elena and her friends and learned that a witch Bonnie Bennett could be a danger to him so he decided to kill her. Still pretending to be Alaric he attacked the 60's dance by compelling several students and finally cornering Bonnie forcing her to use all her power and die. He didn't realize that she had faked her death to protect herself and Elena. He later has Maddox, and his other minions, including Greta, bring his original body and perform a ritual which returns him to it. He has Maddox trick Tyler into returning by making his mother Carol call him and tell him she had a accident, then force her down the stairs. When Tyler and Caroline show up at the hospital to visit, Maddox and Greta capture them. Klaus goes to the Mystic Grill to remind Damon not to do anything he will regret. Damon asks if he can postpone the ritual, but Klaus says he has everything and the ritual will happen. He warns him not to screw it up if he wants to live. Klaus returns to Alaric's apartment and is immediately suspicious of Katherine. He compels her to tell him what she has been doing but, as she is taking vervain, she is able to lie. He is still suspicious and 'compels' her to take off her bracelet, walk to the window and stand in the sunlight. Katherine has to do it and screams. Eventually Klaus believes she is compelled and says she needs to do something for him. When the full moon begins to emerge Stefan and Elena arrive home but are confronted by Klaus, who tells Stefan that he had him all nervous and thought he had done something stupid. Klaus asks if Elena is ready. Stefan put his arm in front of Elena and says "No". Klaus tells him there is no reason for him to die and he Elena leave for the ritual. Klaus returns to Alaric's apartment and tells Katherine that Elena is with Greta. The door flings open and Damon tells Klaus to postpone the ritual, explaining that he rescued the werewolf and vampire and killed Maddox. Klaus tells him that he knew either Damon or Stefan would try to stop him and reveals that he always has a back-up plan. He shows Damon on a webcam that he has captured Jules. Damon asks if he has a back-up vampire and Klaus says he has got it covered, before darkness falls on Damon. Katherine wakes Damon up and tells him that Klaus has gone to begin the ritual. She admits that she had to do something so Klaus wouldn't realize she was on vervain, and reveals that Klaus made her call Jenna, to lure her out, explaining that he needed another vampire because Damon blood was pure because werewolf bite. Klaus appears at the quarry and begins the sacrifice by handing the moonstone over to Greta. Klaus walks over to Jules, who then tries to attack him but fails. Klaus rips out her heart then squeezes the blood into the spell. The sacrifice continues and Elena begs Klaus to let Jenna go, explaining that she doesn't have to die. Elena doesn't want to leave Jeremy without a family and points out that she did everything Klaus asked. However, Klaus realizes that Stefan has arrived and goes to speak to him on top of a cliff, who wants to replace Jenna in the sacrifice. Klaus and Stefan return to the women and Klaus asks Elena who she wants to save and who she wants to die. However, he soon reveals that she doesn't really have a choice and stakes Stefan in the back. He explains that he has other plans for Stefan and needs him alive. Greta removes the fire from Jenna and Elena starts crying, Jenna then rushes over to bite Greta. However, Klaus stabs her, lies her down and stakes Jenna in the heart. Klaus appears and tells Elena it's time, offering her his hand. She refuses it and walks past him to the sacrificial altar. Klaus thanks her, but she tells him to go to hell. He bites her neck and feeds from her until she falls onto the ground, lifeless. Klaus announces that he can "feel it happening" and begins to transform. Bonnie appears and throws him across the ground. Greta heads over towards them, but Damon breaks her neck. Bonnie continues to cast the spell with Klaus yelling to the top of his lungs in pain. As he is about to die, Elijah approaches him at which point Bonnie stops the spell. Klaus seems terrified as he sees his brother towering over him. Elijah punches through Klaus's rib cage to get to his heart as he asks him to say the names of their family. Klaus then tells him that he didn't bury them at sea and that their bodies where safe and that Elijah would never find them without him. After some consideration, Elijah saves his brother without Stefan or Bonnie being able to stop him. Season Three Klaus and Elijah with the other Originals appear on the third season. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being a Hybrid and one of The Originals, He's much stronger than all vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Senses: '''Vampires and Werewolves have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Accelerated Healing: Vampires and Werewolves injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: '''Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Lie Detection: Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Werewolf Bite Cure:' Drinking his blood can cure a werewolf bite. Followers *﻿'Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce)' - She was human and now she is a vampire. She is not a servant directly but Klaus had her under his control, for the purpose of destroying the curse. Klaus finds Katerina in England after being expelled from Bulgaria. Katerina says that Klaus was kind, gentle and caring with her but then she learns that she will be used in a sacrifice and escapes with the moonstone. *'Trevor' - He was a vampire and a very close friend of Rose. He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from Klaus during the 15th century. *'Rose' - She was a vampire and a very close friend of Trevor; she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from Klaus in the 15th century and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both Damon and Stefan to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose is staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from a werewolf bite. *'Greta Martin' - She is a witch. Jonas' daughter and Luca's sister. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. She is kept by Klaus and that is the reason Jonas and Luca join him in his quest to retrieve the Moonstone but she is present with Maddox in the Alaric´s house and she says she is happy for see Klaus (Alaric´s body). In the episode The Last Day, Greta mentioned she was never "lost" (abducted), it makes clear that her intentions were always to help Klaus. *'Maddox' - He is a warlock and he's working with Klaus. He is first seen in Know Thy Enemy He was kill in The Last Day by Damon and Matt. *'Isobel Flemming' - She was a vampire. Isobel is an expert researcher and Elena's mother. She manages to contact Klaus but when she finds him, Klaus compels her to gather information about Mystic Falls (Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, etc). Unfortunately, he compels her to commit suicide by exposing herself to the sunlight when her job was done. *'Jenna Sommers '- Klaus chose her as the backup vampire for the ritual, in the event of losing Caroline Forbes. Jenna was forced to take vampire blood by Klaus and then he killed her so she could go into transition for his ritual. She destroyed during the sacrifice ritual when Klaus stakes her. *'Jules' - Klaus chose her as the backup werewolf for the ritual, in the event of losing Tyler Lockwood. She dies in the sacrifice for Klaus when he rips her heart out. *'Elena Gilbert '- Elena decides to surrender to Klaus to prevent any of her loved ones suffer. During the sacrifice, she agrees to help Klaus to break the curse, with the hope that Elijah and Bonnie could destroy him but in the end, Elijah betrays Elena and the others escaped with Klaus. *'Stefan Salvatore '- After Damon was bitten by a werewolf, Stefan seeks Klaus to find a cure. During the meeting Stefan with Klaus, Klaus reveals the cure is the Klaus´s blood but Klaus manipulates Stefan to serve or else he would not give the cure. In the end, Stefan is under the control of Klaus.﻿ Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the bronze age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatore's that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. Appearances ;Season 2 * Know Thy Enemy - (In Alaric's body) * The Last Dance - (In Alaric's body) * Klaus (episode) - (In Alaric's body) (First modern day appearance) * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal Of Breaking The Curse * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, her turning of Stefan and Damon, her faked death and her subsequent return to the town. (Lost Girls, Children of the Damned, Blood Brothers, Founder's Day, The Return) * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. (Memory Lane). * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena. (Masquerade, Rose) * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. (Katerina) * Tyler's curse being activated, Caroline being turned into a vampire, Bonnie's growing witch power, Katherine giving birth to a daughter who becomes Elena's ancestor. (Masquerade, The Return, Brave New World, Pilot, You're Undead To Me, History Repeating, Bloodlines, Katerina) * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. (The Sacrifice, By The Light of the Moon) * Elijah's deal with Elena. (By The Light of the Moon). * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena (The Last Dance),(Klaus (episode)). * Jenna being turned into a vampire. (The Last Day) * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, and Elena. (The Sun Also Rises) Trivia *In the Books, the character of Klaus was partially based on Rutger Hauer's character (John Ryder) in the 1986 movie The Hitcher. **John Ryder "The Hitcher": It is not clear where he came from, who he is or what his motivation is, but the one thing that is known is that his name is John Ryder. He has a sadistic drive for killing everyone and anyone he comes across. From what it seems, he is suicidal and he's on the look out for someone to do the task for him. *Initially, Klaus would not have an appearance on the TV series, however he would be replaced by a vampire named Phillipe (an old and powerful vampire who comes after Elena), but Klaus's character was respected and now he will be in the TV series. *Julie Plec states that the mystery of when Klaus finally comes to the show will be an ongoing mystery, meaning episode 2.16 the one to mark his first appearance on the series. *In the episode Katerina, mentions that Klaus had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *Katherine Pierce wanted to make a deal with Klaus so she could trade the Moonstone for her freedom. *In the books, Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall). *In the series, Katherine meets Klaus in England but in the books, Klaus remains in Germany for centuries where Katherine is turned into a vampire. *Klaus seriously affects the life of Katherine in the books and the series. In the books, Klaus controls the mind of Katherine and makes insane, cruel, sadistic, cold, unstable, murders, etc. In the series, Katherine was not transformed by Klaus and was never his student but she is damaged by the abandonment of her daughter, the death of her entire family and the terror of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus is weak against the Spirits (Ghosts), because he can´t attack them. In the series, he is also somewhat weak against spirits since it's the power of the dead witches that Bonnie is using to destroy him. *In the books, Klaus was the one who killed Vicki where as, in the series Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon and then staked by Stefan. *He can make even Damon "shake in his boots". *In the books, never established if Klaus has a ring to walk in the day. *In the books, Klaus has his first and last battle against Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline on the 31st of October. After that, the whereabouts of Klaus and his condition remains a mystery. *Klaus, Isobel, Rose and Katerina are the only characters thus far to have an episode named after them with Klaus being the fourth and first male. *He is the main antagonist with the fewest modern day appearances (3). *In the books, Klaus wanted to have Meredith Sulez and Cristian Sulez under his control. But in the process Meredith becomes half-vampire and half human, while Christian is completely turned into a vampire. In the series, Klaus kidnaps Greta Martin to use and break the curse. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus is an Old One and the oldest of all vampires but in the series, Klaus is a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, an Original, and the oldest Werewolf. *In the series, Klaus shares similarities with Markus Corvinus of the Underworld film series. *Klaus is only character that has met both Petrova Doppelgangers and not fall in love with them or care about them. *Klaus manages to break the curse using Greta, Jenna, Jules and Elena. *Klaus is the only werewolf who can transform at will. *Ironically, in the books, Klaus manipulated Katherine and changed her personality. In the series, Stefan takes the place of Katherine as Klaus's friend. Quotes Klaus to Damon - The Last Day Gallery vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h43m51s108.png|Maddox transferring Kalus's spirit to Alaric's body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-01h44m25s91.png|Kalus (in Alaric's body) compelling Katherine 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus15.jpg 219klaus3.jpg 219klaus4.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus6.jpg 219klaus7.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 219VampireDiaries0964.jpg|Klaus in Alarics body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h01m39s187.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h02m52s149.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m19s109.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m22s138.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m32s235.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h15m48s235.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m46s43.png TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 28.45 -2011.05.08 15.01.52-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.51 -2011.05.08 14.59.45-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.29 -2011.05.08 14.59.13-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.18 -2011.05.08 14.58.55-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 24.08 -2011.05.08 14.56.28-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 18.11 -2011.05.08 14.55.41-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 18.02 -2011.05.08 14.55.27-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 13.08 -2011.05.08 14.54.50-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 13.00 -2011.05.08 14.54.36-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 11.27 -2011.05.08 14.54.18-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 11.23 -2011.05.08 14.54.06-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 10.22 -2011.05.08 14.53.01-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 10.19 -2011.05.08 14.52.46-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 08.03 -2011.05.08 14.51.54-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 23.53 -2011.05.08 14.47.35-.jpg vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m08s175.png TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 24.18 -2011.05.08 14.47.53-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 32.46 -2011.05.08 14.49.36-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 32.55 -2011.05.08 14.49.49-.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male Category:Main Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids